Going the Extra Martin
by NeverLander852
Summary: Based on, and after the pilot episode 'Going the Extra Milo'. Martin Murphy tries to get home from work before his son comes home from school. But, just like his son, misfortune occurs at every turn. Can he make it home in one piece, AND before his son gets home first? some nudity. WARNING: SPOILERS for the series. [I do not, and never will, own Milo Murphy's Law]


**Going the Extra Martin**

Based on, and after the pilot episode _'Going the Extra Milo'_. Martin Murphy tries to get home from work before his son comes home from school. But, just like his son, misfortune occurs at every turn. Can he make it home in one piece, **AND** before his son gets home first? some nudity.

 **WARNING:** _SPOILERS for the series_ **.**

 _ **[I do not, and never will, own Milo Murphy's Law]**_

* * *

Milo Murphy was the descendant of the creator of Murphy's Law: ' _Anything that **CAN** go wrong, **WILL** go wrong.' _

And.

That meant countless catastrophes and accidents happened whenever he was around, some of them quite humorous. and others... quite dangerous.

Because of this, Milo Murphy had a reputation for perpetual and extreme misfortune.

* * *

 **BUT.**

Milo Murphy wasn't the only one with a reputation for perpetual and extreme misfortune.

His father, Martin Murphy, was the descendant of Murphy's Law, just like his son.

And.

Just like his son, wherever he went, and whenever he was around, countless catastrophes and accidents happened.

So Martin also had a reputation for perpetual and extreme misfortune.

Like son, like father, eh?

* * *

Anyway, this takes place some time after the events of the pilot episode of the show, _'Going the Extra Milo'_.

Martin Murphy worked as the chief safety inspector for the town of Swamp City, in the city of Danville [where the show takes place, of course, as well as _Phineas and Ferb_ ].

And Right now, the time was approximately 3pm, the end of work.

The whistle blew to signal the end of work. Martin Murphy took off his work vest and hard hat, feeling glad.

"Another day done." he said. "Now to head home." He exited his office, shutting the door behind him. Which then led to a worker to get trapped under a nearby vending machine, which fell on him with a crash.

Yep.

It was 'Murphy's Law'.

* * *

Martin got into his car, and set off for his house.

"I'm gonna make sure that I can get home before my son gets home from school." he said to himself.

He could see the school bus a short distance away. "Daddy's gonna beat you, son." Martin said. As he sped past the school bus, he didn't see the traffic light flicker from green to red and back again. He quickly turned right to avoid a sudden crash with a nearby scrap lorry, and the school bus.

The lorry spun round and crashed, sending a piece of scrap metal flying high into the sky.

* * *

By this time, Martin Murphy was travelling a different way... straight into Coyote Woods.

SUDDENLY!

A squirrel appeared in the road. Martin swerved to avoid it and crashed into a tree.

"Well," he said. "It looks like I'm on foot now."

Suddenly, the same coyote that chased his son and Zack earlier came after him.

* * *

Milo & Zack saw all that from the school bus.

"your dad's in the same place we were in!" Zack pointed out.

Melissa stared. "Oh." she said suddenly. " I guess I forgot about Milo's father."

"Huh?" Zack said. "You see," Melissa said, "Milo's dad's also got a reputation for perpetual and extreme misfortune."

"Like son, like father, huh?" Milo said to Zack.

* * *

By this time, Martin escaped the Coyote Woods.

"THAT was close." he said. He came towards a rope bridge over the river that led to the suburb where he, his wife Brigette, His daughter Sara and son Milo lived. "The suburb isn't too far from here." he said. "If I cross this rickety-looking rope bridge, I might just make it."

He carefully put one foot onto the rope bridge. Then another, and another, and another.

He was halfway over when a bird was somehow or other knocked out by the same flying bit of metal from earlier. It fell down onto the rope bridge.

And.

CRASH!

The whole thing collapsed. Thankfully, Martin had retreated when the bridge started breaking.

"Great." he said. "I'm doomed." Then he saw the river. "You must be mad, Martin." he said to himself. "I can't dive in there." But he knew that there was no other way to the other side, except swimming over. "Oh well." he sighed. He removed his shoes and socks, and dove into the river. Holding his shoes and socks in one hand, and swimming with the other hand, he started crossing the river.

He was halfway over when his foot seemed to get tangled in some pond algae. He quickly let go of his shoes and socks and dove underwater and managed to untangle his foot. When he rose back to the surface, he could see his shoes and socks drifting off down the river. Knowing that there was no time to get them, he kept on swimming.

He soon made it to the river bank. After wriggling and flexing his toes, he took a deep breath, and then he saw that his clothes had now shrunk. "Ugh!" he groaned. " _Dry-clean only._ That's how they get ya." he muttered. He knew he had no alternative but to keep going. He jogged, barefoot, through the muddy riverbank towards a nearby crossing, and darted across it.

He was halfway down the suburbs to his house when **SUDDENLY!**

His small clothes completely tore off his body. "Gah!" Martin said. "I'm naked!" He quickly hid behind a group of garbage bags, garbage bins and cardboard boxes.

At that moment, a garbage man came by, and along came the volunteer crossing guard, Elliot Decker. "Hey, Joel." he said to the garbage man.

They were so busy talking, they didn't notice the naked Martin Murphy steal a cardboard box and run off with it.

* * *

Soon, the school bus came to Milo's house, and Milo got off, and walked over to his house. "It was so nice to meet someone like Zack. I can't wait to tell dad all about today."

But when he came in, he was in for a shock. There he saw his dad, stark naked and covering his privates with a cardboard box, and his bare feet were covered in mud.

Milo's mom Brigette came in and saw Martin. "Martin, honey?!" she said. "What happened to you?!"

"It's..a long story." said the embarrassed Martin. He turned to his son. "How was school?" he asked. Then, Diogee started licking his mud-covered feet. "Diogee, that tickles!" he said, as Diogee's tongue got onto his mud-covered toes.

"I'll prepare the dinner." Brigette said, she walked into the kitchen.

"Yep." Martin said, "Just another day with our reputation." "Exactly." Milo said. "Like son, like father."

Martin grinned. "One more thing before dinner, Milo." he said. "What's that, dad?" Milo asked.

Martin Murphy looked down at his naked body. "Can you go get me some pants?"

 _"It's my world and we're all living in it!"_

* * *

Hope you all like my first _Milo Murphy's Law_ fanfic!

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**


End file.
